Rodney Surprise
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Retour de mission difficile et plein de surprises pour le Colonel John Sheppard.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Cette semaine, on repart sur Atlantis. On va découvrir que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses..._

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Cassookkie rencontrée sur skyblog_

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

Ce devait être une mission sans grande difficulté. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, Teyla aurait dû les introduire auprès de ce peuple pour qu'ils puissent négocier et avoir d'autres vivres pour nourrir la population d'Atlantis.

Ils avaient traversé la porte des étoiles, s'étaient rendus au village où ils avaient été plutôt bien reçus. Les habitants de cette planète étaient de bons cultivateurs et de bons éleveurs. Ils avaient même réussi à faire proliférer des aliments venus de la terre comme les pommes de terre ou le blé.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passe jamais comme on le veut, et lors de leur dixième visite, ils avaient été capturés. Les Geniis de Kolya évidemment.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre à genoux et attachés devant leur ennemi et ses gardes.

\- Alors on fait moins les malins hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce vous faîtes là Kolya ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel, vous allez me donner ce que je veux et ensuite vous pourrez mourir. Hum…oui, votre mort sera lente et douloureuse. Hahahahahahaha !

\- Ça, je ne crois pas !

La voix du docteur Mckay avait claqué, tranchante comme un rasoir. Kolya perdit un peu de sa superbe et son rire s'arrêta brusquement. Personne n'avait vu le scientifique se rapprocher de Ronon. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait remarqué que le Satédien s'était délesté d'un des couteaux qu'il cache habituellement dans ses cheveux. Tout en fixant le commandant des Geniis droit dans les yeux, Rodney coupa discrètement ses liens. Ensuite, le Satédien se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour lui permettre d'attraper son arme et en deux en trois mouvements il paralysa les gardes, tandis que Ronon assommait Kolya d'un coup de tête dans le ventre. Rodney libéra ses coéquipiers et s'approcha de leur geôlier avec un rictus mauvais alors que celui-ci reprenait conscience,

\- Alors le militaire, qui fait moins le malin maintenant hein ?

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, froids et implacables. Duel dont Rodney sortit victorieux.

\- Bien, reprit-il, ça suffit, elle n'est pas en mode paralysant cette fois, dit-il en jouant avec l'arme, bon vent Kolya !

Il l'abattit de sang-froid.

John Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Il se disait qu'il était surement en train d'halluciner. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme devant lui. Était-ce bien Rodney, le docteur Rodney Mckay, celui qui se cachait dès que quelque chose se passe et qui ne supportait pas les armes ? Il secoua la tête et suivit ses coéquipiers alors que ledit Mckay donnait l'ordre d'y aller.

\- Heu Rodney ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres normalement…

\- Hum, oui bon, on peut y aller? S'il vous plait Colonel ?

\- Oui, vous avez raison, il vaut mieux ne pas trainer ici. En route les enfants, on rentre à la maison.

De retour sur la Cité, c'est un Sheppard furieux qui débarqua de l'horizon des évènements, à priori, il passait encore un savon au docteur Mckay alors que Ronon et Teyla se tenaient difficilement debout.

Élisabeth descendit à leur rencontre alors que l'astrophysicien quittait la salle de la porte, une expression prostrée sur le visage et les yeux dont les larmes menaçait de couler. John soupira, visiblement, il l'avait blessé. Il regarda partir l'homme et lui emboita le pas.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, il était passé le dernier. Morose, il se dirigea machinalement vers le balcon est de la Cité. De cet endroit la vue sur Atlantis était la plus belle de toute. Arrivé devant la porte, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et la porte coulissa dans un « vooosh » silencieux. Là, il se figea, la voix de Rodney s'élevait, secouée de pleurs.

\- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien… Quoi que je fasse, ça ne lui conviendra jamais… je… J'espérais qu'il soit fier de moi…

\- Ho ! laissez donc Sheppard où il est pour le moment, répondit la voix de Ronon, _moi_ je suis fier de vous !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, nos petites séances ont porté leurs fruits, vous vous en êtes sorti comme un chef aujourd'hui.

Rodney eut un petit rire.

\- Vous êtes gentil.

\- Non, je suis sincère, vous avez vraiment assuré pour nous sortir de là.

Bon, je dois vous laisser, ça va aller ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête tandis qu'il se relevait aidé par le Satédien déjà debout. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ronon ? appela Rodney

\- Hum ?

\- Merci, merci pour tout.

\- De rien.

Le coureur quitta la pièce non sans avoir envoyé un regard noir au Colonel qu'il croisa dans l'embrasure.

Le militaire s'avança près du Canadien et s'appuya sur la rambarde à ses côtés.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Colonel ?

\- Je heu… je voudrais m'excuser, je…

Il était décontenancé par la froideur du scientifique.

\- Je crois que j'ai été dur avec vous… Ronon a raison, vous avez vraiment assuré aujourd'hui.

Rodney se précipita sur lui et l'enferma dans ses bras. Abasourdi, le militaire lui rendit son étreinte en laissant ses propres larmes couler et sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Il finit par rompre le baiser à court d'air et murmura.

\- J'ai eu peur, si peur. Si tu mourrais je… je ne le supporterais pas…

\- Et moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

Rodney le regardait droit dans les yeux, exprimant dans ses orbes bleus toute la souffrance et le désespoir qu'il ressentait face à une telle éventualité. Il lui prit les mains et souffla.

\- Viens.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Dans un endroit plus tranquille… chuchota le scientifique.

Ils rentrèrent et parcoururent les couloirs de leur Cité main dans la main jusqu'aux quartiers d'habitations. Ceux de l'astrophysicien entre autres.

À peine la porte avait-elle coulissé sur eux, que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent soudées les unes aux autres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Ils dérivèrent doucement vers le lit…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, nus et repus de plaisir, Sheppard se décida à briser le silence pour poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres depuis leur retour de mission.

\- Rodney ?

\- Hum ?

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? Je veux dire pour nous libérer des Geniis.

\- Oh ça… j'ai pris quelques cours de self-défense et de tir avec Ronon. Répondit Rodney d'une voix endormie. Quelques techniques de négociation avec Élisabeth, quelques trucs de subtilité avec Teyla… ha et aussi beaucoup de méditation, avec Teyla toujours, pour éviter de paniquer en faisant tout le reste.

Le militaire éclata de rire.

\- T'es incroyable, tu le sais ça ?

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un homme plein de surprises, rétorqua Rodney avec un air moqueur et mystérieux.

\- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Renchérit le brun, puis redevenant sérieux, pourquoi ?

\- Je dois savoir me défendre. Répondit Rodney d'un ton déterminé en se redressant un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, parce que tu étais concentré sur moi et ma protection au lieu de penser à te mettre toi hors de danger.

\- C'est mon rôle pourtant, non ?

\- Hum, oui et non en fait. Quand on est en mission et qu'il nous arrive un pépin, tu ne te préoccupes ni de Ronon ni de Teyla parce que tu sais qu'ils sont capables de s'en sortir seuls si besoin.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

\- Eh bien, maintenant pour moi c'est pareil, tu n'auras plus besoin de risquer ta vie pour moi. Je serais capable de m'en sortir tout seul… sourit-il.

John lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis vraiment très fier de toi, et au risque de me répéter, tu as vraiment assuré avec les Geniis, un vrai pro !

\- Merci, dit Rodney, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Je t'aime, murmura le militaire en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Et je t'aime encore plus… chuchota le Canadien en fondant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Fin

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_donnez moi votre avis. Je répondrais à tous vos commentaires, et merci à toi, lecteur anonyme, d'être passé._


End file.
